Love Thy Neighbor
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Charmed Ones face a threat on a new front when their neighbors petition to force them out of the neighborhood.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Love Thy Neighbor"  
by J. B. Tilton email:

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Just Harried" and "Death Takes A Halliwell".)

The Charmed Ones face a threat on a new front when their neighbors petition to force them out of the neighborhood.

ONE

Prue came into the manor and looked around. It was unusually quiet. It was still early. Piper shouldn't have headed out for the club just yet. Phoebe was probably out looking for a job, but Piper and Leo should still be around somewhere.

"Piper," Prue called out.

"Upstairs," Piper answered, her voice somewhat muffled.

"Probably in their room," Prue mumbled to herself. "I realize they just got married and they haven't had a chance to take a honeymoon but it's the middle of the afternoon for crying out lout."

She went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She was standing in front of the refrigerator trying to decide what she wanted when Piper and Leo came into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper asked.

"Apparently the two of you," Prue said smiling coyly. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Don't know," Piper said. "With Cole hiding from the underworld and shimmering all over creation it's been pretty hard on her. I can't imagine what I'd do if Leo had to go orbing all over the place to hide from bounty hunters."

"Well, it could be a trick, you know," Prue said. "It might be an elaborate trick to get us to drop our guard."

"Prue," Leo said, "I know you don't totally trust Cole, but the Elders have verified that the Triad has been destroyed. If this is some type of plan, it's the most elaborate one I've ever heard of. Destroying some of the top-level leaders just to get you to drop your guard? That's a bit far-fetched."

"I guess," Prue said. "I am sorry for Phoebe, though. I know it's been hard on her. I just hope we can get things settled soon so we can get back to our normal lives."

"What's so normal about them?" Piper asked, smiling. "Demon attacks, warlocks trying to kill us, that thing trapped in the basement just waiting for its chance to escape. And now I have a husband who may have to orb to God knows where on a moments notice. It's anything but 'normal' if you ask me."

"I meant normal for us," Prue said. "Having demons and warlocks coming after us is one thing. That we're used to. But having some demon bounty hunters shimmering in here looking for him is something altogether different."

"Point taken," Piper said. "I'm sure things will calm down soon. They can't look for Cole forever. They're bound to give up sometime."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Leo interjected. "These weren't normal demons Cole vanquished. They were three of the highest-ranking demons in the underworld. Kind of like someone killing a Senator or Representative. It's not something they're likely to just forget about no matter how long it takes. Cole is considered a traitor. They won't rest until they vanquish him"

"Well," Prue said, "we'll just have to be extra careful for a while."

"I guess so," Piper said. "Think I'll get started on dinner. Phoebe should be home soon and I still have to get to the club to get it ready to open. I should have just enough time to get dinner ready before I have to leave for the club." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Cole still hadn't shown up the next day. Phoebe was very nervous. If the bounty hunters caught up with Cole she didn't know how she would ever find out about it. He might be vanquished and no one would come to tell her.

"I wouldn't worry," said Piper, "he's very resourceful. If anyone can avoid demonic bounty hunters, it's Cole Turner."

"Yeah, I guess so," Phoebe said as they heard the doorbell ring. "I just wish I knew where he was. He's been gone so long this time. I always worry when he shimmers out. I keep thinking it might be the last time I see him."

"Piper is right," Leo said. "I know it does no good to tell you not to worry, but just remember, he's an upper level demon. They aren't exactly the easiest demons to take out as you three are well aware of."

"Piper, Phoebe," Prue called from the living room.

The sisters and Leo headed for the living room. Prue's voice didn't sound urgent. It must be about whomever was at the front door. When they got to the entryway, they noticed Prue standing at the door. Outside stood two women and a man. They recognized the two women. Neighbors who lived just up the street. They didn't recognize the man.

"Mrs. Gallow, Mrs. Rooney," Piper said, greeting the two women, "what brings you over this time of day?"

"Well," began Mrs. Rooney nervously.

"We were just wondering if we could have a moment of your time," Mrs. Gallow said.

"Sure," Piper said as she led everyone into the living room.

It was very unusual to have the neighbors over at any time of day. While they knew many of their neighbors, they hadn't exactly been close friends. Usually, everyone stayed to themselves and left each other alone. Occasionally they'd say hi on their way out or something, but that was about it.

"Nice home," said the man with them.

"And you would be...." Prue asked.

"Justin," said the man. "Justin Graham. I just moved in down the street a few days ago."

The man was about Prue's age and had brown hair. He smiled as though he hadn't a care in the world. He was dressed casually and he was clean-shaven. There was no indication what he did for a living but his manner suggested he could be a doctor.

"Mrs. Gallow, Mrs. Rooney," Piper said when they were all seated, "what can we do for you?"

"This is just a bit embarrassing," Mrs. Gallow said. "You're very nice girls and the last thing we want is to cause you any grief."

"Okay," Phoebe said, "that's nice to hear."

"It's just that, well since you moved into the neighborhood things have been a little unsettled," Mrs. Rooney said. "We know it's probably not your fault and you probably have a perfectly good explanation for all the strange goings on. The last thing we want to do is cause a hardship on you."

"But," Prue said, finishing an unspoken statement by the kindly old lady.

"But," continued Mrs. Rooney, "I'm afraid most of the neighbors are a bit less understanding than we are. It seems they aren't as tolerant about some things. And, well, I'm afraid they've just about had their fill. They asked us to come over and speak with you about it."

"What about?" Piper asked.

"Well," Mrs. Gallow said nervously again, "they've all gotten together and pitched in. They're willing to buy your house from you for a very tidy profit. You can use it to move anywhere you want. And I can assure you it will be very well looked after. It's just that most of them are kind of at their wits end. They want you to move."

Leo and the sisters just stared at the old woman. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Wait a minute," Prue said finally. "You want us to move out of our home?"

"Yes, dear," said Mrs. Rooney. "All things considered, we feel it's the best thing."

"You," Piper said, looking at Graham, "how long have you lived in the neighborhood again?"

"About a week," he replied.

"So you move in and a week later just join in with the rest of the neighborhood?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm not involved in that," Justin said. "I didn't know anything about it until the committee approached me. Since I didn't know anything about you, I decided to come over with Mrs. Gallow and Mrs. Rooney and see what all the fuss was about."

"Committee?" Piper asked. "There's a committee?"

"Sort of," said Mrs. Gallow. "Mr. Harper who lives next to me, Mr. and Mrs. Conroy, who live across and down the street. Mrs. Parker who lives on the corner. And Mr. Mathias who lives at the other end of the block.

"Dear, we don't want to cause you any more distress than necessary. And we understand you'll need some time to gather your things and find another place to live. We'll give you any reasonable time you need for this. And once you do, everyone is more than happy to help you in any way...."

"Forget it," Prue snapped suddenly. "Who do you think you are? You can't just come in here and tell us to move. And what do you mean strange goings on? It's no ones business what goes on in our home. We aren't moving and that's that."

"Please, dear," began Mrs. Rooney.

"And don't call us 'dear'," Piper said. "Prue's right. You can go back to your committee and tell them they can go take a flying...."

"I think what Piper is saying," interrupted Leo before Piper could finish, "is that she agrees with Prue."

"So do I," Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Mrs. Rooney said. "We had so hoped to do this the sensible way. Without a lot of fuss and bother. Now, I'm afraid we'll have to do this the hard way." She opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this."

"What is it?" Piper asked Prue who was looking the paper over.

"It's a petition," Prue said, "and it seems to have been signed by all the people in the neighborhood. It says that if we don't agree to leave voluntarily, they'll bring a civil suit against us and force us out."

"Let them try," Phoebe said.

"That's it," Piper said, her tempter barely being held in check. "Out. Get out of our house. You don't just walk in here pretty as you please and demand that we move. Bring any kind of suit you want. We aren't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Mrs. Gallow said. "I suppose we'll be going now."

"I'm sorry about all this," Justin said after the two older women had left. "Like I said, I wasn't involved in it. From what I can see, you're a perfectly normal group of people. I don't know what all the fuss is over. If you need anything, let me know. I'll help any way I can."

"Thanks, Justin," Prue said. "If we need anything, we'll call."

"Of all the nerve," Piper said after Justin had left. "Just come in here pretty as you please and demand that we move out."

"That's not an option," Leo said. "With this house sitting over the Nexus, you can't afford to let it fall into evil hands. The power of the Nexus could upset the balance between good and evil."

"What strange goings on do you think she was referring to?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing," Prue said sarcastically. "Just demon vanquishings, warlock attacks, the front door and window being smashed to pieces a thousand times at all hours of the day and night. It's a wonder no one complained about it before now."

"What do we do?" Piper asked. "Do you really think they can bring a civil suit against us? Make us move out?"

"I don't know," Leo said. "I suppose it's a possibility."

"Okay, like Piper asked," Phoebe said, "what do we do?"

"We forget about it," Prue said. "It's all a bluff. They aren't going to do anything. We just forget about it and go on with our lives." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Forgetting about what their neighbors were asking turned out to be easier said than done. It was the next afternoon when Phoebe answered the door to find two of their neighbors again standing on the porch. One was Justin, the new neighbor they had met only the day before. The other was Mr. Mathias.

Mr. Mathias was a big, burly man that reminded Phoebe of a longshoreman. He towered over Phoebe as if she was only a small child. Phoebe didn't know much about him. In fact, few of the neighbors knew much about him. He kept to himself most of the time.

"Mr. Mathias, Justin," Phoebe said. "What can I do for you?"

"Apparently Mrs. Rooney and Mrs. Gallow didn't make our point clear yesterday," Mathias said. "They told us what you said. Listen here. We're fed up with you three. It's like a war zone over here. We're giving you the chance to make some profit on this place and move to somewhere that might be more suited to your unusual lifestyle."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked.

"John, please," Justin said. "Phoebe, I'm sorry. I tried to talk him out of this. But he just won't listen to reason."

"Damn right I won't," Mathias said. "This is a family neighborhood. We've had just about enough of your shenanigans around here. People coming and going at all hours of the day and night. What can only be described as wild, out of control parties. Do you know how many times your handyman has repaired your front door or front window? Twenty-seven times, that's how many.

"And that's only since we started keeping count. Your grandmother was bad enough but the three of you are a dozen times worse. Now I'm telling you. Our offer won't last forever. We got us a lawyer and as soon as she has the papers drawn up, we're going to force you out. I suggest you take our offer and get out while you're ahead."

Mathias didn't wait for a response. He turned and headed off the front steps, fuming. Phoebe just looked at Justin.

"I'm sorry," Justin said. "I tried to talk them into waiting. To see if there wasn't some way to work this out. Most of them are adamant. You don't seem like the type to have wild parties but some of the things they've told me about seem rather.... unusual."

"Yes, well," Phoebe began.

"Anyway," Justin said, "I'll see what I can do to help. I'll try talking to them again. Maybe I can get them to listen to reason. I'll do my best. But you might want to contact an attorney just in case."

"Thanks, Justin," Phoebe said. "We appreciate all the help."

"My pleasure," Justin said, smiling. "Now, let me go talk to some of the less passionate members of the committee. I'll let you know what progress I make."

"Okay, thanks again," Phoebe said. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Force us out?" Prue asked when Phoebe told the others what Mathias had said. "They can't do that. Can they?"

"I don't know," Leo said. "If Cole was here he might be able to help. He is a lawyer. He might be able to let us know what we can do about this."

"Can't you find him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Leo said. "Finding demons isn't one of my abilities. Plus he's trying not to be found. That will make it just that much harder."

"Try," Prue said. "I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but we need him."

"I'll see what I can do," Leo said. "I can't promise anything, but I'll give it my best shot."

"Thanks," Phoebe said. "In the mean time, what are we going to do?"

"I don't think there's much we can do," Piper said. "About all we can do now is wait. And hope there aren't any demon attacks to make our neighbors any more angry than they already are."

Three days passed without any further incidents with their neighbors. Thankfully, there weren't any demon attacks either. From all outward appearances, those days had been quiet, peaceful days. But the girls knew that was all an illusion. At any moment some lawyer would come walking up to their door to give them the papers Mathias had alluded to.

Leo had no luck in finding Cole. He decided against asking the Elders for help. He wasn't sure how they would react to him looking for a demon, even one who had destroyed the Triad. He was, after all, still a demon. One of the bad guys. Without the help of the Elders, Leo found it nearly impossible to locate Cole anywhere.

Justin stopped by a couple of times. He said that he had been able to calm some of the "committee" members down somewhat. But they all remained adamant about the girls leaving the neighborhood. Those with children feared for the safety of their kids from the strange antics at the manor. Those without children just seemed tired of the noise and unusual occurrences. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put them off.

"We have to do something," Prue said. "I checked with one of the lawyers at work. He said they can file a lawsuit and if they can prove their case, we could be forced to move."

"That's just great," Phoebe said. "Our only defense is one we can't use. We can't tell them we're witches protecting the innocent. They'd never believe us. They'd probably haul us out of here in straight jackets."

"We have to think of something," Piper said. "There's no way I'm letting anyone move in here. If they discovered what's in the basement, that would be very bad."

"Worse than bad," Leo said. "If evil should learn you've been forced out you can bet they'd do whatever it takes to get in here. Once they have control of the Nexus, it would be nearly impossible to get them out again."

"Get whom out?" asked someone who was just then shimmering in.

"Cole," squealed Phoebe, going over to give him a hug. "We've been worried sick. Were you followed?"

"I don't think so," Cole said. "But I did learn that a Whitelighter was asking questions about me. It wasn't hard to figure out which Whitelighter that was. So, why would Leo be looking for me?"

"Cole, sit down," Piper said. "We'll fill you in on everything. Maybe you can help us figure a way out of this."

Cole just smiled at the girls. It was rare they asked for his help. Maybe it was a sign they were beginning to trust him a bit more. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"The lawyer at Prue's work is right," Cole said, after they had explained everything to him. "If they can prove you're a danger, especially to small children, the courts will force you out."

"What can we do about it?" Prue asked. "I couldn't tell the lawyer everything. He'd think I was nuts. But you know what's really going on. Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this?"

"You could use a spell, I suppose," Cole suggested. "Something to change your neighbors' minds."

"That's not an option," Leo said. "Personal gain, remember."

"It's more than that," Piper protested. "We'd also be protecting the Nexus from evil. Certainly they'd take that into account."

"You can do that without using magic on your neighbors," Leo said. "You can put a spell on the house that will mask the Nexus from evil. A Power of Three spell should do that. But using magic to keep the house would be seen as personal gain. I wouldn't suggest you try that."

"This is great," Phoebe said. "All this power and there's virtually nothing we can do to stop ordinary people from forcing us out of our home."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Prue said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Piper asked.

"Well," Cole said, "we'll have to wait until you get served with the papers. Once we know exactly what they're complaints are we can decide on a course of action. It's possible I can even make sure you get a sympathetic judge for the hearing. I still have some pull in the DA's office."

"We don't need a sympathetic judge," Piper said, her anger beginning to flare. "We need this to just go away. I know we can't use magic, but we can't just sit by and wait for them to kick us out on our butts."

"Calm down, Piper," Cole said. "This is in the legal arena. Demon or not, I am still a damn good lawyer. I'll figure something out."

"But you can't be there for us all the time," Phoebe said. "You still have the bounty hunters after you. What if they find out you're back and come after you?"

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Leo suggested. "Maybe it's all a bluff. Maybe they aren't really going to sue you. It could be that they're just trying to scare you out."

"It's no bluff," Prue said, coming back into the kitchen.

In her hands were several papers. She was busily looking them over. Behind her Justin followed, smiling at the others.

"Hi, Justin," Piper said. "Uh, this is Cole Turner. Sort of a friend of the family."

"Hi," Justin said, smiling at Cole.

"Have we met before?" Cole asked. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't think so," Justin said. "I haven't lived here long."

"Cole," Prue said, handing the papers to him, "this is a summons. The neighbors filed suit against us. I'm used to reading over legal documents but you're the lawyer. Maybe you can make better sense of them than I can."

"Sure," Cole said, taking the papers from Prue. He hadn't taken his eyes off Justin. "Well," he said after looking the papers over for a few minutes, "it seems they are alleging that you throw wild parties at all hours of the day and night. That many of your guests are violent and unpredictable. And that since this neighborhood is zoned for residential use, your lifestyle is in violation of that zoning."

"Oh great," Piper said. "I could have saved my money on the club. I should have just opened P3 here."

"What can we do about it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think there's much of a problem," Cole said, standing up. "In fact, I think your problems are about to solve themselves."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "How can these problems just solve themselves?"

"Oh, I think Justin here will see to that," Cole said. "Won't you, Justin?"

"I've been trying," Justin said. "I'm afraid the committee won't listen to me very much."

"You're a poor liar," Cole said.

Suddenly, Cole swung out with a right cross, striking Justin on the chin. Justin was knocked back into the entryway as the others suddenly came to their feet.

"Cole, are you crazy?" Piper asked. "Justin's been a lot of help to us."

"I don't think so," Cole said, walking into the entryway. "In fact, he's been more of a hindrance than you know."

"You're insane," Justin said, nursing his jaw. "The others were right. You guys are violent. I must have been nuts to think I could help you."

"Give it up," Cole said, standing over Justin. He suddenly formed a fireball in his hand. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Everyone just stared at Cole as if he had lost his mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Have you lost your mind?" Phoebe demanded, pulling Cole away from Justin. "He doesn't know anything about us. You're making things worse."

"No, I'm not," said Cole, extinguishing the fireball. He turned to Justin. "What's your name? Kabrack? Deloran? Jesluwon? Or maybe you're one I've never dealt with before. Before I vanquish you, I'd like to know who I'm vanquishing."

"Those are demonic names," Leo said to the girls.

"Yes," Cole said. "But no ordinary demons. Contention demons. Very low level. Their only ability, aside from shimmering, is causing contention among humans. They take what are usually minor annoyances that you'd forget about after just a few minutes and keep them enflamed. Making them into near hatred."

Justin stood up and looked at Cole.

"Belthazor," he gasped. "The Source wants you dead. I didn't think you'd dare show your face around here again. Not so soon, anyway."

"So, you know who I am," Cole said. "All the better. Then you know my reputation. What's your goal here? Are you after the Nexus?"

"Yes," said the demon nervously.

"You mean he is a demon?" Prue asked.

"Tallarick," the demon said, bowing slightly. "I thought if I could get control of the Nexus, I could use its power. It would have worked, too. If Belthazor hadn't recognized me."

"You're going to undo everything you've done here," Cole demanded. "You couldn't handle the Nexus anyway. It's much too powerful for the likes of you. It would destroy you the instant you tried to use it."

"Okay, okay," said Tallarick. "I know when I'm outmatched. Hey, like the humans say, you win a few, you loose a few. Guess I lost this one."

"Good," Cole said. "And I don't ever want to see you or one of your kind here again."

"Don't worry," Tallarick said, "none of us wants to go up against you. We'll steer clear of these three. You have my word."

"Fine," Cole said. "Now, you'll go back to the 'committee' and the rest of the neighbors you've enflamed and make sure they forget this nonsense about suing them. Then I want you gone from here for good."

"Consider it done," Tallarick said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Cole said, his eyes flashing. "If the Source or any other upper level demon learns that I've been back here, I'm going to come looking for you. And it won't be pleasant when I find you. Got it?"

"Got it," Tallarick said. "Besides, you know they don't listen to us. We aren't important or powerful enough for them to listen to. They won't hear about it from me."

"Just see that they don't," Cole said.

Tallarick suddenly shimmered and was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Can we trust him?" Piper asked after the demon had left.

"I think so," Cole said. "He knows of Belthazor's reputation. And since I've vanquished the Triad, he knows I don't have much to loose. I don't think you'll have to worry about another contention demon showing up any time soon."

"What about the neighbors?" Prue asked.

"Well, as I said," Cole said, "they simply enflame simple angers. He can remove that whenever he wants. And if he doesn't keep reinforcing the anger, it will simply go back to what it was in the first place. A minor annoyance that will soon be forgotten."

"So this nonsense about a lawsuit," Piper began.

"It will be over in a day or two," Cole said. "I imagine they'll contact the lawyer and tell him or her they don't want to proceed with it."

"Still," Leo said, "this does prove that you've been an annoyance to your neighbors. We're going to have to be more careful in the future."

"He might go to the Source anyway," Phoebe said. "If the Source learns you've been back here, he might send the bounty hunters here in case you're still around."

"He won't be telling anyone," Cole said, smiling. "Contention demons are just as he said. Not important or powerful enough to be listened to. They're used mostly by upper level demons to stir up a situation. I've used a couple myself in the past."

"Still," Leo said, "he might think he can score some points with an upper level demon if he tells them what he knows. You'd better be extra careful for a while."

"I will," Cole said. "But like I said, he knows of my reputation. And I've been known to vanquish demons that double-cross me. I don't think he's interested in seeing me again any time soon."

"I'm glad that's all over," Prue said. "Some of our neighbors can be down right obnoxious."

"Only because of the demon," Piper said. "Mr. Gallow is actually very sweet. I was surprised she was involved in this in the first place."

"We can talk about that later," Phoebe said, putting her arm around Cole. "For now, I think Cole and I need some alone time. He can't stay very long and I want to make the most of every minute."

"Go on, you two," Piper said. "It's about time for me to start dinner anyway."

Cole and Phoebe headed for the stairs as Piper, Prue, and Leo went back into the kitchen. Under the circumstances, Piper decided it was probably best if they helped with dinner.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
